Most corporations consider a strong brand as a major asset to the corporation. Therefore, many corporations attempt to track public perception of their brand, including the company name and any product names. Brand image and reputation tracking is limited to news wires and contact centers analysis. With the emergence of the world wide web and Consumer Generated Media (CGM), including blogs, news forums, message boards, and web pages/sites, building of a brand perception has been rapidly transformed from traditional marketing campaigns to word of mouth via viral advertising and/or an accumulation of individual posts and comments regarding a brand.
Thus, analysis of brand reputation cannot accurately determine a brand's worth without a manual analysis of a plurality of individual perceptions found on the internet. Therefore, strategic decision making regarding advertising, marketing, and other brand related decisions are impaired by the inability to correctly determine a brand's perception by the public.